Are You Still Mine?
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "Honestly, she's cheated on every boyfriend she's ever had with Jake. And Jake's cheated on every girlfriend he's ever had with her. It should worry her, but it doesn't." *One-Shot* (Mild M)


A/N: Reviews would be nectar!

it probably makes her a horrible person and goes against everything she's ever honored in a relationship, but she's in college and technically Ricky and her aren't official. Marley supposes that's enough reason to hook up with her ex-boyfriend while she's home for the weekend. Unique has a little get together with some friends from high school (mostly their old glee club) at her house since everyone's been away at college and hasn't had that much time to keep in touch. Marley's already decided she's going to sleep with Jake the moment he walks through the door and gives her a smile from across the room.

It shouldn't happen and she knows that. The fact that cheating on a guy that she really likes with someone she should have left in her past along time ago doesn't make her not want to do it says a lot.

Ricky is such a good guy. Really, he is. She met him on her first day of college when he saw her struggling with her bags while moving into her dorm. He offered to help carry them and invited her out to eat and things went on from there. He was a sophomore and she was a freshman so he knew his way around campus and Marley just really enjoyed his company.

She should feel worse about wanting to cheat on him. (Shouldn't she?)

Jake watches her for almost an hour straight after arriving at the party. She's sitting on the couch in a little black dress and sandles talking with Brittany, but she can feel his eyes raking up and down her legs. (So what if she remembers him telling her this was his favorite dress on her? That's not why she wore it.)

He's leaning against the wall next to some guy that was on the football team when she decides to just go over and talk to him. Jake licks his lips and smiles at her when she goes to stand next to him, grabbing his drink out of his hand and taking a sip.

"Sure, Marley." He laughs. "Take my whole drink why don't you?"

"Sorry," She blushes, suddenly feeling less confident. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't." He tells her while shrugging his shoulders. "But I had nothing better to do this weekend and figured it'd be nice to see everyone again since it's been a while."

"It has." Marley agrees simply.

She wonders if he wants her as much as she wants him.

"Why'd you come?" He asks her, taking his drink back from her and bringing it to his lips.

"Same reasons as you." Marley answers, "Plus, Unique would kill me for bailing on her after saying I would come."

She takes the drink back from him and he laughs with a shake of his head. "You know Unique isn't charging for drinks, right? You can get your own. Want me to go and get you one?"

"Yes, please." She laughs and watches as he walks towards the kitchen.

She's going to get in trouble tonight. (It should scare her not excite her.)

JMJMJM

How she ends up pinned underneath him with her back flat against the wall of Unique's parents bedroom she can't really tell you. All she knows is she had a few drinks, her and Jake danced a little, and then she was taking his hand and leading the way. (They both knew what was going to happen tonight.)

Jake's tongue runs across her bottom lip until she's opening her mouth to him. Their tongues meet and the feeling and taste of him that she's missed for so long melts her insides. His hands run along her sides while hers wrap around his neck. But then his right hand goes up to massage her breast and she lets out a moan which makes her grateful that the loud music downstairs will drown it out.

It's always been like this with him. Hot and passionate. Even the most innocent touches between them would be filled with so much meaning and sexual energy. Even months apart couldn't change that.

"Yes, Jake." She gasps when he starts trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"I missed you so much." He tells her before pulling her towards the bed and laying her down. When he crawls on top of her his lips find hers immediately and then she's digging her nails into his shoulders, trying to tell him to take off his shirt without having to stop kissing him.

He gets the hint and she helps him unbutton his shirt, tossing it to the side. His hands reach for the bottom of her short dress and then he's tugging it up over her head, revealing her dark blue panties and nothing else.

"Fuck, Marley." Jake grunts and it makes her stomach tighten.

He unbuckles his belt and she helps push his pants down with her feet, pushing her hair away from her face in the process. That leaves them both in just their underwear until he's kissing her all over. He kisses her lips once, then nips her neck which leaves a dark mark he soothes with his tongue. Then he's kissing her just above each breast before he takes a nipple into his mouth, massaging the other one in his hand.

She arches her back and she can feel him smirking against her chest. "Jake!"

Then, he continues to kiss down her stomach, each hipbone, and her thighs, biting lightly. She spreads her legs and puts her hands through his hair when he takes off her panties. "Please."

She's not above begging, but he always gives her what she wants.

He knows all about Ricky. Knows it's wrong for them to do this. It's never stopped them before and it won't stop them this time. (Or next time.)

When his tongue licks a stripe up her center she lets out a moan and shuts her eyes. "Tell me you love me."

Her eyes flash open when the words leave his lips, but she doesn't hesistate for a second. "I love you. God, I love you."

She's never lied to him and she won't start now.

JMJMJM

Marley never thought she'd be that girl. Someone who cheats on their boyfriend or the person Jake cheats on his current girlfriend with. Honestly, she's cheated on every boyfriend she's ever had with Jake. And Jake's cheated on every girlfriend he's ever had with her. It should worry her, but it doesn't.

It's been happening ever since they started dating sophomore year of high school. They would break up, get back together, and break up again. Marley made a mistake by kissing Ryder one time and Jake made a mistake once by kissing Kitty. They always came back to each other.

Then junior year Jake broke up with her because he suspected she had feelings for Ryder. She needed to sort them out and she did. Ryder and her decided to give it a try and she liked being with him, she did. They went to movies together, went bowling, sat next to each other in glee. But she got bored of him fast and realized they were better off as friends.

Then one day her and Jake were assigned as partners for a glee thing and ended up making plans to practice at his house after school. That lead to her admitting she missed him and wanted to break up with Ryder. Which lead to her and Jake making out on his bed for two hours before his mother came home and kicked her out.

She told Ryder a week later and he was hurt for a while. (Like Jake was sophomore year.) Marley felt so horrible about it for a long time, but eventually Jake and her got back together.

And the cheating got easier on her conscience.

JMJMJM

Senior year they both realized how different they were. Kitty and Jake both applied to the same school and got in while Marley got in somewhere else. And while all of their schools were close to home it still wasn't the same. She wasn't sure she could trust Jake and college would be a big test to their relationship, so they split up amicably. They wanted to both start college single.

No hard feelings.

Until Jake started dating Kitty during the summer after senior year. It broke her heart, but she hid it well.

Then one day she needed a ride home from work. (She had gotten a job as a waitress at breadstix for the summer.) She had planned on just walking home since it wasn't that far and her mom was probably already asleep and she didn't want to make her come out so late. But then who would be driving by in his truck and see her other than Jake?

She still remembers the way he laid her down in his front seat and kissed her breathless, whispering 'I love you' against her lips. (She never imagined losing her virginity in the front seat of his truck, but she has no regrets.)

To say Kitty was pissed about their little hook up in the front seat of Jake's truck would be an understatement. She slushied her all week, but it was worth it because her and Jake were finally back together.

It didn't last very long. Only a few more months.

JMJMJM

Sunday comes and she drives back to her dorm and tries not to think about the fact that she's a cheater. She's been ingnoring Ricky's calls since the party and knows he's bound to come over to find out what's wrong.

Marley knows she has to tell him. He deserves to know the truth and decide if he wants to be with a girl like her. She owes him that much respect at least.

When he does come over eventually it's like he already knows she's done something wrong. He sits down on her bed with his elbows resting on his knees and tells her, "Just tell me whatever it is you need to say."

"Ricky, I..." Her words catch in her throat because he looks so hurt already and he doesn't even know the truth.

"What happened at the party, Marley?" His voice is even like he just knows she messed up. She feels bad for doing this to him, but not enough to cry which just makes her feel worse about herself. "You told me Jake would be there, so I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"Then do I really need to say it?" He trusted her to go to Unique's party for the weekend knowing Jake would be there and she betrayed that trust. "I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"I should have known it would happen the moment you told me you would always have feelings for him."

"It's not like that, Ricky." She tells him. "Jake was my first love. I'm always going to feel something for him."

"That doesn't make you any less of a cheater, Marley."

He slams her door before she can reply.

JMJMJM

She throws herself into her schoolwork and tries not to think about Ricky or Jake or boys in general. You can't cheat if your not dating anyone, right? Then, christmas break is coming and everyone starts to head off campus and she figures she should make plans to do the same.

Her stomach churns because she knows he'll be home for the break too. They're bound to run into each other. It's been weeks since that night and they have not spoken. She's heard through the grapevine (Jake told Puck who told Santana who texted her, 'Jake is dating some bitch, it's facebook official'.) that he's dating a girl and it might be pretty serious.

She's taking a bus back home because it's cheaper than spending money on gas and she doesn't like making the hour drive alone, especially when she's feeling nervous or stressed. Her phone rings and she sees Santana's name flashing across the screen. They've gotten extremely close ever since Santana found out about Kitty and her influence with her eating disorder sophomore year. Marley struggled for a while with body issues and loving who she is inside and out, but Santana tried to be there for her in her own tough love kind of way.

"What's up, bitch? You almost here?" Marley's so used to Santana's odd greetings that she doesn't even flinch.

"Almost," She answers. "About ten more minutes and then you can come get me at the bus stop."

"Cool," The girl replies, but then she pauses and Marley knows she wants to tell her something and just doesn't know how to go about it. "Listen, um, Jake kind of brought his girl with him for christmas break."

"And?" She tries to keep her voice level. He's had girlfriends after her. She doesn't care. (Yes she does.)

"Nothing," Santana sighs. "I just wanted to give you a heads up so that you weren't blindsided if you came to my party this Saturday and they started like sucking face or some shit."

"Jake can do whatever he wants, Santana." Marley tells her as the bus gets closer and closer to her destination. "We haven't been together in like a year and we've both dated other people plenty of times."

"You fucked like a month ago." Santana laughs. "You guys may have dated other people but neither of you have ever moved on."

"I forgot I told you about that." Marley whispers more to herself. "And it was three months ago."

"Well, you did it." Santana continues. "And I'm just saying Jake might be more serious about this girl than you think."

That's what she's afraid of.

JMJMJM

This girl is gorgeous. She might as well be the anti-Marley. Seriously.

Her boobs are big, but not overwelmingly so. Her blonde hair is cut in a short bob that frames her face. Her eyes are a light brown and just, wow.

Marley's in the kitchen making herself a drink (God knows she needs one.) when the girl comes over to do the same. She fully plans on ignoring her, but then she starts talking. "My feet are killing me and the party basically just started. The downfalls of being a girl, right?"

Jeez, even her laugh is beautiful. She doesn't really know what to say, but it's clear this girl doesn't know who she is. It makes her feel like a bitch for wanting to tell her how well she knows her current boyfriend. "Tell me about it."

"I'm Tiffany." She shakes her hand. "I don't really know anyone here, but you looked nice enough to approach."

Marley smiles and figures playing dumb seems like a good idea. "Who'd you come with? I know they didn't ditch you, right?"

She saw her come in with Jake hand in hand. Knows he went to the basement to play beer pong with Mike and Sam.

"No," Tiffany giggles, taking a sip of her beer before answering her. "I came with my boyfriend, Jake. Jake Puckerman."

"Really?" Marley raises her brow, feigning interest. "That was nice of him to bring you. Things must be geting serious then."

"Sort of," She smiles. "I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Marley." She answers simply as recognition spreads across Tiffany's face. She guesses Jake's mentioned her name once or twice. She bites her lip to keep from smiling at the look on Tiffany's face.

"You're Jake's Marley." It's a statement not a question.

"You could say that." Marley laughs.

When did she become such a bitch?

JMJMJM

She's driving back home from Sugar's house and it's dark and snowing and she's all together, well, terrified. The other girl moved about half an hour out of town during her Junior year, but she always kept in touch with the girl. That's why she decided to take her mom's old (super old) car and make the drive to visit the girl for the few days she has left of her break.

Marley didn't plan on the car breaking down when she's still about 20 minutes from home and there's no gas station or store for miles. It's freezing and she could cry with how scared she is.

Her eyes tear up when she tries to call her mom, but the phone goes straight to her voicemail. It's late and she's most likely alseep already. She thunbs through her contacts and realizes everyone is back at school, her break being longer than almost everyone elses. Kitty hates her. Tina went to Connecticut to visit her dad. The only one still in town is Jake.

She hesistates for a split second, knowing he's probably asleep with his new girlfriend or worse. (Having sex with her.) He did always like doing it in the middle of the night while they were both half asleep.

It makes her smile that he picks up his phone on the second ring even though it's two in the morning and his voice sounds like he was dead asleep. "Marls? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

She hates how small she sounds when she says, "My car broke down and I don't know what to do."

"Alright, just tell me where you are." She hears him rustling around, starting to get dressed to come and get her. "I'll come find you."

"Are you sure?" Marley asks. "I was on my way to Sugar's, so I'm basically 20 minutes out of town. It's really dark so I'm not sure."

She waits in her car for him, bundled up tight in her coat since the heat won't even turn on. It takes him only half an hour after they hang up for him to find her and she feels so relieved. They're heading back home in silence when she realizes what car he's driving.

They're in his old beat up truck from high school and it makes her blush furiously. He left it home when he went to college, but never could afford a new one. (She wonders if he drove Tiffany around in it this week.)

He glances over and he might not be able to see her flushed cheeks, but he can sense it. "What?"

"Nothing," She answers, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Something," He laughs. "Tell me."

He's not going to let it go, so she tells him. "This truck." The words come in a whisper almost. "It's where it happened the first time."

"All these years and you still can't say sex." He laughs.

"I can," She tells him. "I just thought it was so much more than that."

"It was." His tone is serious.

"Never thought I'd lose my virginity in the front seat of a truck." She laughs, shaking her head. "I don't regret it though. Never have."

He smiles at her. "I was so fucking nervous that night."

"You? What about me? I was probably so bad at it." They both laugh and it makes her forget about his girlfriend for a second. She just shuts out the world and tries to enjoy his company for the time being.

"Nah," He tells her. "You were still the best I ever had."

"Was that a Drake reference?" She giggles.

"Shut up."

They make it to her house, but she doesn't leave the front seat of his truck. He doesn't make her either, even though Tiffany is waiting for him in his bed. The truck is off, parked on the corner of her street. Marley's tucked into his side, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"I miss you so much, you know." He says with his eyes cast straight ahead. The whole town is asleep so there's nothing but darkness there. Just the street light changing from red to green to yellow in the distance. "Always loved you."

She wants to cry, but she holds it back. "I miss you, too." It's the truth. "And I love you. That's why I think I always come back to you."

"It's like I can't quit you and I should feel guilty, but I don't." He finally looks at her. "I guess I just know it's going to be me and you until the end."

She doesn't know what to say to that because it shouldn't be that way. They should be able to control themselves and not cheat or have sex when they're within two feet of each other.

"Maybe our sex is just too powerful." He laughs and it makes her laugh, too. "Keeps us coming back for more."

"Stop." She laughs, shoving him away with a push of her hand. But then his lips meet hers and she's moving to lay down with him on top of her. It reminds her of that first time years ago (And more times after that one.) where they did this exact same thing.

He gets her undressed and covers her with his own body flush againt hers. She reaches into his boxers, grasping him lightly and making his hips buck into her hand. She strokes him lightly and he grinds his teeth. "Fuck. Stop, Mar."

She knows he doesn't mean stop everything. Just stop touching him or he'll finish and then everything will be over before it even begins. She runs her finger over his tip one more time before she actually stops and then he feels her, tells her she's, "So fucking wet."

His boxers come off and she's had enough foreplay even though there's barely been any. "Please, Jake. Now."

Her legs spread as wide as they can in the front seat of his truck and she gasps when he enters her. He kisses her, his tongue sliding against her own to quiet her moans, as she meets his thrusts.

It's true, she thinks, they're sex is just too powerful to quit.

JMJMJM

He never texts her after they have sex, so it's surprising when she wakes up a week later to a text that reads, 'Told Tiff about us. She slapped the shit out of me, so I guess we're broken up.'

Her roomate is asleep, but she's trying to get some extra studying in for her bio test. She doesn' know what to say to that so she replies with a simple, 'Sorry.'

He texts her back a minute later and all it says is, 'Don't be.'

JMJMJM

He bounces back fast apparantly because she hears from Santana (who heard it from Puck who heard it from Jake) that he has a new girl, but they aren't technically official. Her name is Melanie and she's got olive skin and dark eyes.

"She basically looks like me, but a lttle less sexy." Santana explains.

She laughs to cover up the hurt.

She meets David in the library when she makes all the books on one shelf come crashing down and everyone just turns to stare at her. He's the only one that comes over and helps her clean up, stacking the books where they probably don't even belong.

"You're blushing so hard right now." He smiles at her and she realizes how cute he is. His hair is a light brown, his skin fair like hers, and he's all together adorable. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm a clutz." She whispers. "It's a condition."

They go out for coffee every morning for a week straight until she finally decides she's going to kiss him. Things become more serious and within two months they agree to be official.

He's her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend.

If only that didn't scare her so much.

JMJMJM

Her mom wants to meet him after five months of them dating so she agrees to come home for the weekend. Then, Unique hears of her coming home and wants to meet David also. She plans another one of her infamous parties and really Marley can't say no.

She didn't know Jake and his new girlfriend, Melanie would be invited until she sees them both on the couch. She walks in holding David's hand and tries to ignore Jake and the dark haired girl sitting on his lap.

Sometime throughout the night she loses David to Ryder and Artie having a conversation about video games or whatever. She's making her way upstairs to the bathroom and doesn't have to turn aroud to know Jake is the one following her.

He shuts the door behind them when they're both in the bathroom and she hears the lock click. She doesn't know why she feels angry all of a sudden.

"Nice Ken doll." She assumes he means David. Turning around to face him, she crosses her arms, and leans against the sink.

"His name is David," She corrects him. "And, what? You're allowed to move on and I'm not?"

"Melanie's not my girlfriend." He crosses his arms, but moves closer to her.

"No, you just fuck her, right?" The words leave a bad taste in her mouth and she wants to scream or cry or hit him. (Maybe all three.)

"Don't do that." He clenches his jaw. "You know I can't have you. Don't make it sound so simple."

"What if it is?" She asks. "All you need to do is be with me. How hard is that?"

"Pretty fucking hard when our schools are miles away and you don't trust me for shit!"

"How could I?" She screams and he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I never cheated on you, Marley. Not since I kissed Kitty in high school. If anything I've cheated on every fucking body else with you!"

"Then why is it so easy for you to move on?" She's fighting back tears at this point and god, why does she want him so much? "You just want to forget about me?"

"Of course not!" He screams, gripping her waist with his fingertips and putting his hips flush against hers. "What do you want from me?"

It's a loaded question so she chooses to ignore it. Instead, she tells him what she wants at this very moment. "Kiss me."

He doesn't hesitate for a second and if he did she would have pushed him away. She opens her mouth to him immediately and gets this surge of electricity when her tongue meets his.

Everything moves fast and rushed and she loves the thrill of it all. He lifts her so she's sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around his waist. But then he's moving back and pushing her skirt up her thighs, taking her panties off and putting his mouth on her.

Her head falls back in a moan, hitting it softly on the mirror behind her as his tongue explores her folds. When she comes her mind goes blank until he kisses her again and she can taste herself on his lips.

She wants to return the favor but he's getting a condom out his wallet and she realizes how much she needs him.

Never has Marley been one to curse. She always called it making love or just sex. But when the words, "Please. Fuck me, Jake" leave her lips she doesn't question it.

It's what she wants and it's what he's going to do.

JMJMJM

She tells David the truth and he cries and breaks up with her. Mostly becuase he was right downstairs while she cheated. She cries, too. Mostly because she never thought she'd be responsible for ruining all her relationships.

Jake doesn't tell Melanie, she guesses becuase they're still together. Or he did and she just didn't care.

JMJMJM

"Fuck! Marley!" Jake groans, both his hands massaging her breasts as she straddles him, rotating her hips.

"I'm so close." She moans and then he's reaching his hand down to where he's inside her and rubs tight circles.

She comes and he follows right after.

He came home this weekend and so did she. This wasn't planned necessarily but he texted her asking if she had plans this weekend and she didn't. They decided they should hang out and ok, maybe she knew this would happen and just didn't care. (Like always.)

She takes what little of him she can get.

JMJMJM

Melanie hates her guts. (Most of Jake's girlfriends usually do.) If it wasn't clear it is by the fact that the girl calls Marley from Jake's phone and curses her out.

"Next time you fuck my boyfriend make sure you take your damn panties with you, bitch."

She could argue and say they aren't hers but what's the point? Melanie already assumes they're Marley's. (Which, ok, they are.) It's easier to just hang up and focus on shooping instead of crying in the middle of the grocery store.

JMJMJM

Ignoring his calls is easier said then done. She manges two weeks before she's answering and praying it's not Melanie again.

"I miss you."

She sighs in relief when she hears his voice. "I miss you, too."

"I was going to come home this weekend. Were you?"

"I don't think so." She answers, moving from her desk chair to lay on her bed. Her roommate is out for the night, at some party Marley was invited to but didn't want to go. She's been enjoying the quiet. "I have a lot of stuff to do here."

"Oh," he doesn't hide his disappointment. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Her voice is quiet. Maybe because his is. "I'm just laying on my bed."

She doesn't mean for it to sound the way it does, but she hears him sigh. "Me too. What are you wearing?"

"Jake!" She laughs. "First of all, that's so corny."

"What do you mean?" He yells through his laughs.

"Why does everyone have to start phone sex by saying 'what are you wearing?'"

"That's not what I was doing!"

"It's ok if it was." She's serious again and he goes queit on the other end. "I wouldn't be mad."

"Then I was." He tells her. "Tell me what you're doing. Please."

"I'm laying on my bed." She goes for it. "No one's here. I'm all alone."

"Yeah?"

His breath hitches and he's quiet. She can tell he's alreay touching himself and she's barely said anything.

"I'm wearing white little shorts and a tank top." She continues, starting to feel hot all over. She wants to say more but she's never been that type of girl. (Leave it to Jake to change that.)

"Keep going, baby." He urges her. "You touching yourself?"

"Jake!" She whispers. "No!"

"Come on, Marley." He pants. "I love your voice. Don't stop now."

She takes a deep breath and dips her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, biting back a moan.

"You touchig yourself?" He asks again.

"Y-yes." She gasps.

"Fuck," he groans. "This is so hot."

They're miles away from each other and he still manages to cheat on his girlfriend with her.

JMJMJM

They have phone sex almost every day for a week and she starts to feel less embarrassed about it.

JMJMJM

Spring break comes and Melanie is still in the picture. However, Melanie goes to visit her parents in New Jersey for the break and Sugar invites some of the old glee club on a vacation to Florida for a week. (Not that Marley's complaining.)

Everyone agrees to meet up at the airport and the minute she sees Jake she's blushing furiously. She's nervous and awkward. Her palms are sweating and he walks straight to her.

"Plane partner?"

"Huh?" She squeaks, playing with the handle of her suitcase.

"Do you want to sit together on the plane?" He smiles. "Plane partners?"

"Oh," she tries to smile. She can feel the blush spreading down her neck. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

So that's happening.

JMJMJM

Is it really a surprise that they end up having sex the first night they're in the hotel? No one even bats an eye when they agree to share a room together. She hates that her being with Jake while he has a girlfriend is just expected of her.

Anyway, they decide to take a shower after the plane ride and then head out for dinner with everyone.

She didn't think they'd end up showering together.

JMJMJM

It's dark and everyone's gone back to the hotel except for Marley, Jake, Santana, and Brittany who stayed on the beach. The two other girls are laying on the sand, making out rather obscenely for such a public place.

No one is around and the beach is supposedly closed at this hour, but no one has come to yell at them. Jake and her are still in the water, her arms and legs wrapped around him as he keeps them both afloat.

"I love you." He whispers against her lips.

She says it back without question and when they get back to their hotel, she kisses him hard against the door.

When she takes him in her mouth she forgets that they aren't actually a couple and he has a girlfriend that's not her.

She just wants to focus on making him feel good. Even if she doesn't feel good herself.

JMJMJM

"I don't want to."

The bliss of the vacation is over and she's back at school, trying to focus on finishing freshman year strong. Being back to her normal life and having Jake not call her for almost two weeks puts her in a bad mood.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for phone sex, Jake!" She basically screams at him and she knows it's going to cause a fight. "Why don't you just call Melanie and get the real thing?"

"Don't say stupid shit like that, Marley." He warns her.

"Why not?" She questions, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "It's the truth."

"No it's not." Jake tells her. "Phone sex with you is better than real sex with her or anyone any day."

It shouldn't make her smile. "Then why are you with her?"

"Because I can't have you."

"Yes you can." She's crying now and doesn't see the point in trying to hide it.

"You say that but it's not the truth."

"I'm just tired of hurting everyone." She cries. "Aren't you tired? Aren't you guilty?"

"Yeah," He admits. "But at the time I just want to be with you."

JMJMJM

She goes on a few dates with Kyle, her roommate's boyfriend's best friend. He's tall and tan and treats her nice. He's a good distraction from all her drama with Jake.

He calls her, but she ignores his calls for a whole week.

She doesn't know what to do when she gets a text from him saying, 'Broke up with Melanie. When can I see you?'

Technically she's dating Kyle but she doesn't think twice about calling him and inviting him to her dorm for the weekend.

JMJMJM

She doesn't want to be labeled as a cheater anymore. If Jake and her are going to work they have to do this right for once. So she goes over to Kyle's to lay it all out.

She tells him she still loves Jake and that he's coming for the weekend. She tells him she wants to try to make it work between the two of them and Kyle takes it pretty well.

Now, if she could calm her nerves about being that honest with Jake.

JMJMJM

"She fucking hates you." Jake laughs at the horrified look on her face.

"Most of your girlfriends do." They're laying on her bed, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. "Remind me never to go to your school."

He chuckles and she smiles. "I bet all your old boyfriends hate my ass, too."

"Oh, yeah." She laughs.

"I'm not afraid."

"You shouldn't be." She tells him. "We need to be serious for a second and discuss things."

"What's there to discuss?" He quesions when she sits up on her bed. "I want to be with you and you want to be with me."

"It's more than that, Jake."

He pulls her hand so she's laying on top of him. "It doesn't have to be. Even when we're apart we end up like this again. Back in bed together. Because I fucking love you like crazy."

"Are we ready to really do this? Our schools are far away and-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, his hands reaching down to cup her butt. "We can make it work. You're the only girl I want and I'm not going to let you go when we're both single and this close to being together again."

"I don't know why I love you so much." She giggles.

"Don't question it."

It feels nice having sex minus all the guilt.

JMJMJM

Summer comes and they spend every minute of it together. It's easy to do that when there isn't college to worry about. She tries not to think of what's going to happen between them when they're miles away from each other. They'll make it work, she's sure of it.

He gives her a bracelet for her birthday and she cries and he tells her she's 'such a girl.' They go to dinner with their old glee club and even run into Mr. Shue while they're all at breadstix. Everyone cheers when they perform an impromptu song and she realizes how wonderful these people are. How much each one of them truly means to her.

Afterwards, when she's laying on her stomach, naked in Jake's bed and he's next to her, just looking at her, she can't help but smile. She's struggling to keep her eyes open, but she's tired from Jake taking her roughly from behind, and she just doesn't want this day to end.

His hand reaches over to draw circles down her bare back and she shivers. "You ok?"

"Mmhm." She hums. "More than ok."

He kisses her cheek and her eyes drift closed.

She knows when she wakes up he'll still be there.


End file.
